


Dean Winchester is Saved

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural)'s True Form, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel raising Dean from Hell, Castiel thinks Dean is really pretty, Dean's Soul, Hell, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Raised You From Perdition, The First Seal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Castiel raising Dean from Hell, and it's from Castiel's POV.





	

Castiel was one of the first angels in the garrison to plunge into Hell, as was ordered, to save the Righteous Man. He fought, killing demons without a thought, fighting alongside his brethren. He watched brothers and sisters die, demons ripping the wings from their quickly fading Grace. The garrison laid siege to Perdition for forty years, slowly closing in on Dean Winchester’s soul. The hordes of demons grew thicker with each advance, and the screams of the tortured and sinful pierced the air. Screams that called for loved ones, for anyone to help. Castiel removed those noises from his mind, except one, and focused on only the light that continued to penetrate through the dark mass of his enemy.

Once thirty years had passed, the air changed. All the angels felt it, all the demons too. There was a momentary standstill before the demons began to howl and cackle in elation.

The first seal was broken. Dean Winchester had broken.

The howling was silenced, replaced by screams, the screams of new souls being tortured by a once pure being. The angels surged on, Castiel moving quicker than any of the others, maneuvering through the damned. But it still took him another ten years before he saw him.

The purest light Castiel has ever been in the presence of. His wings falter for a moment, astonished by how brilliant this soul can be even after giving in to the pain. But the angel continues, gripping Dean’s shoulder tight in his hand, holding the man close to his Grace. He flies to the Gates of Hell, his brothers and sisters surrounding him. He holds his angel blade in the hand not grasping Dean, and decimates any demons that make it close to him. No one is to take Dean away from him.

Castiel doesn’t announce the Righteous Man’s safety when he flies from Hell. He takes Dean’s soul to his body, allowing his Grace to seep into the rotting, black spots of the soul he carries, eradicating the pain the torture caused. Castiel runs a hand across Dean’s cold, deteriorating body. He carefully reconstructs the entirety that is Dean, returning his bright soul, now laced with his Grace, into his beautiful body.

And as Castiel finishes pushing the soul back in, he stares longingly at the beautiful soul, unable to leave. He notices that his handprint seared into Dean’s soul and transferred onto his skin. The angel caresses the Righteous Man’s face with the tips of his dark blue wings, running the feathers across his full lips. Dean’s eyelids flutter, and Castiel leaves the grave. He begins his search for a vessel. While he flies through the skies, he declares what he should have when he left Hell.

_“Dean Winchester is saved."_


End file.
